The Curse
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Summary: After many happy years together, Tori is slowly losing her grip on reality. Jade is standing by her woman, through thick and thin.


Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

* * *

"Jade, why are you in my bed?"

 _Again,_ Jade silently huffed. However, in a gentle voice, she replied, "It's _our_ bed, baby."

"Oh… Oh no, I forgot again, didn't I? I'm sorry Jade. I'm trying to remember. I don't want to forget you or…"

Jade hugged her wife, "Ssshhh… Sweetheart, it's okay. I know it's not you but that damned disease. You know I love you and I always will. Even if, someday, you won't remember me at all."

"Oh Jade, I can never forget you and our life together. Or… But I did, didn't I?"

In a soft voice, Jade murmured, "It's okay. You do remember. It's okay to forget once in a while. Just know I love you and I'll always be here for you."

She kissed Tori's temple gently.

"Tell me about our life together, Jade. I don't know if I remember everything."

The sad tone in Tori's voice tore at Jade's heart. The confusion, the doubt, the loss of her identity was naturally more terrifying to the former singer than it was to Jade, who was already terrified of losing her wife.

Pulling Tori into her arms after sitting up against the headboard, Jade stroked her soft, graying hair. Tori looked as lovely as the day they married all those years ago. The only obvious signs were the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes and the gray mixing in with the dark brown locks.

And the damned Alzheimer's.

"Okay, we met long ago in school. You just transferred to Hollywood Arts and I…"

Jade quickly dispensed with their school days until she came to the day they really dated, not just for Sikowitz' weird play.

"You were so nervous. All day, you fidgeted around and kept mumbling to yourself. You never looked me in the eye either. I knew something was up so I grabbed you and pulled you into the supply closet – our closet. I asked you what was wrong. You started to stammer and you were actually shaking.

"I wondered if I had finally broken through the impenetrable Vega shield. I demanded you tell me and said, 'Spit it out, Vega!'"

Tori smiled up at Jade, "You were so mean to me…"

"Well, considering how I felt about you then, it was the only way for me to deal. I was so confused…"

"But I finally broke through? The West shield?"

Jade smiled at Tori's little joke. "Yeah, babe. You did." A short kiss then Jade resumed their story. "You mumbled something that sounded Australian."

"Australian?"

"Yeah, sounded like 'Woo'g'day wimee'. Then I growled that I couldn't hear you. You finally asked, still in a really quiet voice, 'Wouldyougoonadatewithme?' I had to translate from nervous Vega speak into human speech before I understood.

"I was shocked. I never thought you liked me like that and I was going to deny you in a really mean way. Then, somewhere inside, I knew I did want to go out with you. I'm so glad I listened to that little voice I ignored so often before."

"Where did we go?"

"Maestro's. That place where you had to sing because Robbie had no idea what caviar was or how much it cost?"

"Yeah, I borrowed your dress 'cause _someone_ didn't tell me to bring something nice…"

Jade laughed, _That's my Tori._

"I remember seeing you in your undies… You were pretty damned hot! And your dress smelled like you, musky and…spicy."

"Your ping-pong uniform smelled like you. Cinnamon and sweet…"

Tori smiled. "So, what did we do?"

"Had dinner."

Tori slapped her wife lightly, "No! After…"

"I took you down to the beach at Santa Monica to watch the Moon set in the ocean. Thankfully, your parents were out of town so you didn't get in trouble for being out so late."

"Did we kiss?"

"Oh yeah! We kiss all the time! But not that night. I hugged you good night – that took some willpower on my part."

"When did we kiss?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Yes, but I love hearing you tell me."

Chuckling, Jade pulled Tori more tightly to her. "You are such a goof! Alright…

"A week later, we were in Sikowitz' class. He had us on stage to perform an impromptu love scene. I swear, he tried so many ways to irritate the hell out of me…"

"Maybe he was trying to set us up?"

Jade kissed the top of Tori's head, "Yeah, maybe. Anyway, no one knew we had been dating so when I took you in my arms, everyone was ready to save you. Instead, I kissed you. And it was the best kiss I'd ever had up to that day.

"The others in the class were staring with their mouths open. Even Irwin."

"I remember that kiss. I loved that. And I love you."

"I love you too, Vega."

"Tell me about our kids."

"How much do you remember?"

"I…think everything... But you're my story teller and I love to listen to your stories. Even the scary ones," Tori played off the reputation Jade had as America's favorite scary story teller.

"Okay. Once we were both established after college, we decided to adopt. Our oldest daughter was from a Nairobi orphanage. She was a baby and had some health issues so no one wanted to adopt her. We did and spent a ton of money – all worth it – to make sure she was healthy. She really didn't have a name so I called her Uhuru from the Swahili for freedom."

"Like Uhura from _Star Trek_. She's a doctor at the USC Medical Center. She's a brilliant neurosurgeon. Working on a cure for this…disease."

"Yes, babe. You're right, Tori. And after we got her over the hump with her health, we adopted another girl from Ho Chi Minh City. Li is still our little flower girl."

"She's a… Um… She's an… I know! She's an architect!"

"Yep! Part of the team putting up that new space elevator in Kenya, her sister's homeland."

"And…there's Manuel."

"Yes. From San Juan. He's actually your second cousin but lost his parents so we took him in."

"My darling boy…"

"Who's now the youngest professor emeritus of philosophy at UCLA.

"Oh Jade, I hate what this disease does to me! To us! You should do what you always wanted to do when we were kids! Just put me in some home with care givers and go do…"

"NO!" Jade shouted. "I will not discuss this again!" Jade knew she would, probably many times.

"I love you and I'll be with you all the way. I promised that when we married and I still feel that way. Our wonderful life together only deepens my commitment. I love you! I still want to spend the rest of our lives together!

"Then there's the kids. Uhuru, Li and Manuel, not to mention our grandchildren, would never agree to this either!"

"You're not so tough, West!" Tori joked with a small smile. Then her eyes softened and she said, "I love you, Jade."

"I love you, Vega."

Both women were crying quietly as they held each other.

"Jade, I'm kind of tired. Is it…"

"You don't have to ask. Sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up. Okay?"

"Yeah. I hope I remember you."

"I hope so too, babe. But I'll be here regardless."

As Tori dozed off, Jade slowly and quietly go up. With a glance at her wife, she walked towards her study. The disease was still in early stages. Jade knew it would only get worse as more and more of Tori's memories would be lost. Eventually forever.

Along the hall, Jade slammed her fist into the wall, "And there's not a goddamned thing I can do about it!

"Nothing I can do… Except stay with her and be with her," she promised in a quiet voice.

"Ow! Dammit!" Jade cursed as she flexed her hand, knowing it'll bruise before morning.

Entering her sanctum, her eyes first gravitated to their wedding picture. Smiling at the two young women - one in a white gown with a dark blue sash and the other in a blue gown with a white sash - on the verge of their lives together, Jade remembered that wonderful, scary, fucking incredible day. Then she looked at the pictures of them with their kids and grandkids. Baby pictures, grade school shots, graduation photos, family portraits… So much life and love. So many memories.

"And Tori's losing them…" Jade sobbed aloud.

Her teary eyes turned and stared at a framed print-out that she found on-line soon after Tori was diagnosed:

 **Alzheimer's Request**

Do not ask me to remember,

don't try to make me understand.

Let me rest and know you're with me,

kiss my cheek and hold my hand.

I'm confused beyond your concept,

I'm sad and sick and lost.

All I know is that I need you,

to be with me at all cost.

Do not lose your patience with me,

do not scold or curse or cry.

I can't help the way I'm acting,

I can't be different though I try.

Just remember that I need you,

that the best of me is gone.

Please don't fail to stand beside me,

love me 'til my life is gone.

As she did every night, Jade read the words through eyes already full of tears. "I will never leave you Tori. You're mine as long as eternity lasts. And I'm yours. Always."

The woman fell onto the settee and cried for the growing loss of her love. And the injustice of such a horrible disease.

* * *

Post-script: I have a family that has suffered from cancer and heart disease. I loathe cancer like the Anti-Christ. But neither cancer, heart attack or stroke scare me as much as Alzheimer's. I've been lucky that my family has been spared this curse but so many others have not. I can only hope some of the research will produce a successful cure.


End file.
